This application relates to an improvement to the printed circuit jack shown in our co-pending application Ser. No. 549,731 filed Feb. 13, 1975, now abandoned in favor of continuation application No. 691,891 filed June 1, 1976 in the name of the present inventors. In this co-pending application a jack is disclosed which is molded from plastic in such a way as to be open on one side, so as to accept small spring metal contacts therein, and substantially closed on the opposite side so as to retain the contacts. Lugs extend from the spring contacts through holes in the opposite side to make electrical contact with a circuit board. The spring contacts are held in place in the housing by slots formed on the side walls of the housing which slots receive barbs formed on the springs in a locking relationship which holds the springs in position to receive a plug therein. Although these barbs operate to hold the springs securely in the slots, it has been found that upon assembly the spring metal contacts are not necessarily always in the exact same positions relative to the housing. This results in an inconsistent shape for the plug receiving chamber which could result in less than ideal electrical connections. The present invention avoids this difficulty as described hereinafter.